theoklahomacitybombingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 168 Victims
Victims This is a list of victims who died in the terror attack. Their names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time they were killed. # Lucio Aleman Jr. - January 3, 1962 (33 years) # Teresa Antionette Alexander - December 29, 1961 (33 years) # Richard A. Allen - January 9, 1949 (46 years) # Ted L. Allen - December 14, 1946 (48 years) # Miss Baylee Almon - April 18, 1994 (1 year) # Diane E Althouse - July 9, 1949 (45 years) # Rebecca Needham Anderson - October 2, 1957 (37 years) # Pamela Denise Argo - November 22, 1958 (36 years) # Saundra G. Avery - December 20, 1960 (34 years) # Peter R. Avillanoza - December 19, 1938 (56 years) # Calvin Battle - June 6, 1932 (62 years) # Peola Battle - September 13, 1938 (56 years) # Danielle NIcole Bell - December 27, 1993 (2 years) # Oleta Christine Biddy - February 20, 1941 (54 years) # Shelly Bland - December 19, 1969 (25 years) # Andrea Y. Blanton - August 24, 1961 (33 years) # Olen Burl Bloomer - November 16, 1933 (61 years) # Lola Bolden - April 1, 1955 (40 years) # James Boles - August 23, 1944 (50 years) # Mark Allen Bolte - October 21, 1966 (28 years) # Casandra Kay Booker - August 12, 1969 (25 years) # Carol Louise Bowers - October 4, 1941 (53 years) # Peachlyn Bradley - May 6, 1991 (3 years) # Woodrow Clifford Brady - February 9, 1954 (41 years) # Cynthia lynn Brown - April 15, 1969 (26 years) # Paul Gregory Broxterman - May 1, 1952 (42 years) # Gabreon Lee Bruce - January 4, 1995 (4 months) # Kimberly Burgess - July 16, 1965 (29 years) # David Neil Burkett - December 9, 1947 (47 years) # Donald Earl Burns Sr. - June 26, 1931 (63 years) # Karen Carr - June 23, 1962 (32 years) # Michael Carrillo - November 1, 1950 (44 years) # Rona Kuehner - December 10, 1959 (35 years) # Zackary Taylor Chavez - March 23, 1992 (3 years) # Sharon Louise Wood Chesnut - July 7, 1947 (47 years) # Robert Chipman - April 10, 1944 (51 years) # Margaret Clark - April 16, 1953 (42 years) # Kimberly Clark - February 24, 1956 (39 years) # Anthony Christopher Cooper II - September 7, 1992 (2 years) # Antonio Ansara Cooper - October 11, 1994 (6 months) # Dana LeAnne Cooper - November 17, 1970 (24 years) # Harley Richard Cottingham - October 16, 1948 (46 years) # Kim R. Cousins - February 11, 1962 (33 years) # Aaron Coverdale - September 22, 1989 (5 years) # Elijah Coverdale - September 6, 1992 (2 years) # Jaci Rae Coyne - February 9, 1994 (1 year) # Katherine Cregan - November 15, 1934 (60 years) # Richard Cummins - January 3, 1940 (55 years) # Steven Douglas Curry - December 1, 1950 (44 years) # Brenda Daniels - February 10, 1953 (42 years) # Benjamin Laranzo Davis - October 5, 1965 (29 years) # Diana Lynn Day - January 3, 1957 (38 years) # Peter DeMaster - November 23, 1950 (44 years) # Castine Deveroux - January 15, 1946 (49 years) # Sheila Gigger - March 31, 1967 (28 years) + Unborn child # Tylor Santoi Eaves - August 13, 1994 (8 months) # Ashley Megan Eckles - July 25, 1990 (4 years) # Susan Jane Ferrell - August 5, 1957 (37 years) # Carrol June Fields - December 25, 1946 (48 years) # Kathy A. Finley - May 30, 1950 (44 years) # Judy J. Fisher - June 7, 1949 (45 years) # Linda Louise Florence - August 23, 1951 (43 years) # Don Fritzler - July 13, 1930 (64 years) # Mary Anne Fritzler - December 14, 1937 (57 years) # Tevin D'aundrae Garrett - November 25, 1993 (1 year) # Laura Jane Garrison - 1933 (61 years) # Jamie Genzer - September 12, 1962 (32 years) # Margaret Betterton Goodson - March 8, 1941 (54 years) # Kevin Lee Gottshall II - September 29, 1994 (6 months) # Ethel L. Griffin - May 20, 1939 (55 years) # J Colleen Guilles - 1934/1935 (59 years) # Randolph Albert Guzman - May 5, 1966 (58 years) # Cheryl E. Hammon - February 25, 1951 (44 years) # Ronald Vernon Harding Sr - April 4, 1940 (55 years) # Thomas Lynn Hawthorne - March 2, 1943 (52 years) # Doris Adele Higginbottom - December 15, 1950 (44 years) # Anita Christine Hightower - August 17, 1967 (27 years) # Thompson Eugene Hodges Jr - September 17, 1940 (54 years) # Peggy Louise Holland - July 23, 1957 (37 years) # Linda Coleen Housley - January 17, 1942 (53 years) # George Michael Howard - June 30, 1949 (45 years) # Wanda Lee Howell - March 5, 1961 (34 years) # Robbin Ann Huff - February 14, 1958 (37 years) + Unborn child # Charles Erwin Hurlburt - July 9, 1921 (73 years) # Anna Jean Nutting Hurlburt - December 21, 1927 (67 years) # Paul D. Ice - July 5, 1952 (42 years) # Christi Yolanda Jenkins - March 24, 1963 (32 years) # Raymond Lee Johnson - December 31, 1935 (59 years) # Norma Jean Johnson - July 20, 1932 (62 years) # Larry James Jones - 1949 (46 years) # Alvin J Justes - March 8, 1941 (44 years) # Blake Ryan Kennedy - October 10, 1993 (1 year) # Carole Sue Khalil - September 1, 1944 (50 years) # Valerie Jo Koelsch - March 5, 1962 (33 years) # Ann Kreymborg - June 12, 1937 (57 years) # Tesera Lea Taylor Lauderdale - December 7, 1953 (41 years) # Kathy Cagle Leinen - June 3, 1947 (47 years) # Carrie Ann Lenz - August 4, 1968 (26 years) + Unborn child # Donald Ray Leonard - June 27, 1944 (50 years) # Lakesha Richardson Levy - 1974 (20-21years) # Dominique Ravae Johnson-London - May 28, 1992 (2 years) # Rheta Bender Long - May 10, 1934 (60 years) # Michael L. Loudenslager - 1952 (48 years) # Aurelia Donna Luster - May 15, 1951 (43 years) # Robby Lee Luster - June 18, 1949 (45 years) # Mickey Maroney - October 29, 1944 (50 years) # James K. Martin - January 22, 1961 (34 years) # Gilberto Xavier Martinez - October 3, 1959 (35 years) # James McCarthy II - December 16, 1941 (53 years) # Kenneth Glenn McCullough - January 29, 1959 (36 years) # Betsy J. McGonnell - November 29, 1947 (47 years) # Linda G. McKinney - August 10, 1947 (47 years) # Cartney J. Mcraven - August 31, 1975 (19 years) # Claudae Arthur Medearis - July 6, 1953 (41 years) # Claudette Duke Meek - September 12, 1951 (43 years) # Frankie Ann Merrell - October 25, 1971 (23 years) # Derwin W. Miler - May 4, 1967 (27 years) # Eula Leigh Mitchell - October 20, 1930 (64 years) # John C. Moss III - June 4, 1944 (50 years) # Patricia Ann Nix - September 13, 1947 (47 years) # Jerry Lee Parker - June 14, 1949 (45 years) # Jill Diane Randolph - February 26, 1968 (27 years) # Michelle A. Reeder - July 31, 1961 (33 years) # Terry Smith Rees - October 29, 1953 (41 years) # Mary Leasure Rentie - January 16, 1956 (39 years) # Antonio C. Reyes - February 18, 1940 (55 years) # Kathryn Elizabeth Ridley - December 28, 1970 (24 years) # Trudy Jean Rigney - August 26, 1963 (31 years) # Claudine Ritter - January 6, 1947 (48 years) # Christy Rosas - July 19, 1972 (22 years) # Sonya Lynn Sanders - August 7, 1967 (27 years) # Lanny Lee David Scroggins - February 4, 1949 (46 years) # Kathy Lynn Seidl - November 13, 1955 (39 years) # Leora Lee Sells - February 14, 1938 (57 years) # Karan Howell Shepherd - July 28, 1967 (27 years) # Colton Wade Smith - February 20, 1993 (2 years) # Chase Dalton Smith - June 3, 1991 (3 years) # Victoria Lee Sohn - May 30, 1958 (36 years) # John Thomas Stewart - 1943/1944 (51 years) # Dolores Stratton - July 16, 1943 (51 years) # Emilio Tapia - January 20, 1945 (50 years) # Victoria Jeanette Texter - October 8, 1957 (37 years) # Charlotte Andrea Lewis Thomas - 1941/1942 (43 years) # Michael George Thompson - October 7, 1947 (47 years) # Virginia M. Thompson - January 5, 1939 (56 years) # Kayla Marie Tithworth - October 11, 1991 (3 years) # Rick L. Tomlin - February 13, 1949 (46 years) # Larue A. Treanor - May 15, 1939 (55 years) # Luther H. Treanor - May 11, 1933 (61 years) # Larry L. Turner - August 14, 1952 # Jules A. Valdez - 1943/1944 (51 years) # John Karl Van Ess III - October 23, 1927 (67 years) # Johnny Allen Wade - January 8, 1953 (42 years) # David Jack Walker - July 26, 1940 (54 years) # Robert N. Walker - June 26, 1942 (52 years) # Wanda Lee Watkins - 1945/1946 (49 years) # Michael D. Weaver - 1949/1950 (45 years) # Julie Marie Welch - September 12, 1971 (23 years) # Robert G. Westberry - August 18, 1937 (57 years) # Alan G. Whicher - July 12, 1954 (40 years) # Jo Ann Whittenberg - February 6, 1960 (35 years) # William Stephen Williams - November 26, 1952 (42 years) # Frances Ann Williams - July 28, 1946 (48 years) # Scott D. Williams - June 3, 1970 (24 years) # Clarence Eugene Wilson Sr - 1945/1946 (49 years) # Ronota Ann Woodbridge - December 24, 1963 (31 years) # Tresia Jo Mathes Worthon - February 24, 1967 (28 years) # John A. Youngblood - February 17, 1943 (52 years) Category:People Category:Deceased